It's Shad
"It's Shad" is a stadium beat song sang by Shad the Player, Terry, Edwin, Seymour, Phoenix, Ramón and the Amigos, and the Penguin Crowd chours in the Rainbow Stadium from the Happy Peep episode "The Ultimate Snowball Fight". This song is known to be the heartsong of Shad the Player. Half of this song can be heard in the Season 2's episode "Tickle Torment Future 2: Stuck in Prehistory" when Shad returns to visit all of his fans. Lyrics (Terry) *Whatcha going do, if the game has start? (Edwin) *And your going to be late for the big bash game. (Seymour) *When the basketball come here and it is not a volleyball *Now you are going to win and you now going to lose GO! (Penguin Crowd) *Whooooooooooaaaaaaaaaa *Whooooooooooaaaaaaaaaa *Whooooooooooaaaaaaaaaa *Whooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *Whooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (Phoenix) *We will go to work and we now going to play *When the baby penguin come and it like Noah the Elder (Terry) *And i like to eat some fish and go play in the big pool (Seymour) *And my son like to kick birds. And his name is Atticus! (Lorry Rickerson: Okay everyone, 4-7 has hit the road and someone is coming to be the legendary player. And he has played in many games and you know he's coming to play with us. And IT'S SHAD THE PLAYER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) (Penguin Crowd) *IT'S SHAD!!!!!!!!!! *YOU KNOW LIKE THIS? *IT'S SHAD! *IT'S SHAD!!!!!!!!!! *HE'S HERE TO PLAY *IT'S SHAD! (Lorry Rickerson: 7-7 has hit on the worldwide *beep sound starts*.) (Phoenix) *My name is Phoenix like a legend fire bird *My brother name is Mumble that like to tap in the snow (Terry) *And the clinking on the snow. *And the clinking on the ice. *Will not happen in this planet like the penguin capturer GO! (Ramón) *I will now be a hero *I will now be a captain *I will now come like a Mr. Shad. Go! (Raul) *He's so perfect, Super Mr. Shad! (Rinaldo) *He's so perfect, Super Mr. Shad! (The Amigos) *WE GOT IT! (Shad the Player) *Whatcha going do, if the game has start? *And i like to go to work, and i like to play some games. *I do swimming, basketball, volleyball, and everything. *The best player is here and i will go to the game, GO! (King Rainguin: 99 and 99. King Emperguin: It seems that a team is gonna vote. Esequiel: AND WE ARE GOING TO START THE FINALS OF THE BASKETBALL GAME, WHO EVER SCORES WINS! AND LET HEAR IT FOR MR. SHAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) (The Chours) *IT'S SHAD!!!!!!!!!! *YOU KNOW LIKE THIS? *IT'S SHAD! *IT'S SHAD!!!!!!!!!! *HE'S HERE TO PLAY *IT'S SHAD! (Lorry Rickerson: Let hear it for him one more time, 3, 2, 1 GO!) (The Chours) *IT'S SHAD!!!!!!!!!! *YOU KNOW LIKE THIS? *IT'S SHAD! *IT'S SHAD!!!!!!!!!! *HE WIN RIGHT NOW *IT'S SHAD! SHAD! SHAD! SHAD! SHAD! SHAD! Trivia *When Terry sings "And the clinking on the snow. And the clinking on the ice." is a reference to the song from The Story of The Five Amigos 2, "Clink Clink Clink". Category:Songs Category:Fanon Songs Category:Heartsongs Category:Happy Peep